


The Red Demon

by Crystal_Moon-HazbinHotel (Raven_Sionis)



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Adult Content, Drug Use, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship, Humor, Strong Language, Teamwork
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:07:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21541954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Sionis/pseuds/Crystal_Moon-HazbinHotel
Summary: Two best friends Crystal a wolf/fox demon species and Scarlett a ginger tabby cat demon species open up a sanctuary for those who have lost their homes and families during the cleansings and or the ongoing turf wars that have been going on.
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Female Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. The Grand Opening

_ BREAKING NEWS _

_ Crystal and her friend Scarlett are opening a new sanctuary for anyone who’s had their home destroyed by the turf wars or have lost their families from the cleansing.  _

_ So, if any of you care to go stay in a sanctuary that’s going to have a bunch of homeless people then there’s your place!  _

-Scarlett’s POV-

I ran around excitedly trying to prepare everything in our new place. 

_ Fluff the pillows, straighten them, make the blanket on the couch look nice  _

“Scarlett you need to calm down.” Crystal watched me from her spot against the wall. How could she be so calm?? 

“I can’t! I need to make this place look perfect! We’ll be having some guests soon and I don’t want them to get the wrong impression! Oh, I can’t wait for this!”

Crystal rolled her eyes, yet there was a small smile on her face 

“You’re not going to sing again are you?” 

I stopped, looking at the floor and mumbled 

“No ...maybe…” 

Crystal had opened her mouth to say something but a sudden knock at the door interrupted her. 

“Our first guest!!” I squealed, bolting towards the front door. 

I straightened up my clothes and took a deep breath. This was it. 

The person who greeted me on the other side was very unexpected. 

He was tall, his outfit all white with bits of pink all over. His chest puffed out like he was trying to display all he had. He looked at me with a slight smirk. 

_ Angel Dust  _

“This the place that gives free rooms to people with nowhere to go?” 

My mouth was agape. I didn’t know what to say. A pornstar wanted to stay in our sanctuary.

“I-I… uhh…” 

“Great! I’d like a room a please!” He pushed his way through the door with one arm, shoving me out of the way with another. 

“Angel Dust?!” Crystal exclaimed shock was written all over her face.

“Crystal? Is that you?” 

“Angel Dust, it really is you!” 

Suddenly I was knocked over by Crystal launching herself towards Angel Dust for a hug. 

_ How the hell does she know him?!?  _

“I haven’t seen you in ages! How have you been?” He asked, steadying himself a bit from her sudden hug. 

“I’ve been great! How about you? Been in any new movies?” She winked at him and I about vomited there 

“Oh no, I’ve been doing a little this and that. Nothing fancy.” He said pushing back his hair a little and adjusting his shirt.

“Excuse me but, what the hell is going on?!?” I exclaimed, making them both look towards me.

“Oh, Angel Dust and I have been old friends. I knew him before I met you.” Crystal grinned sheepishly. 

“And you’re just now telling me?!?”

“I’m sorry?” 

I opened my mouth to say something but another knock startled me. Another guest! 

Giving her a quick glare, I turned towards the door to greet the new guest and gasped as I stared at the tall figure.

The all over red outfit. The follicle that sat next to their left eye. The microphone held tightly behind them. The wide, terrifyingly creepy grin. 

_ Oh no…  _

“Oh hell no!!” 


	2. Meeting The Radio Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor comes around to offer his help with Crystal's Sanctuary, will she take his offer and shake on it?

-Crystal’s POV- 

“Oh hell no!!” I heard Scarlett yell. 

“Scarlett, what in the nine circles is going on?” I threw my arms up in the air as I walked over to her to see what was going on.

I heard the door quickly shut and she was blocking my way to open it back up. 

“The Radio Demon is at your door.” She turned around and locked the door. 

“WHAT!?” I grabbed her to move her away from the door so I could see for myself. 

Once it was unlocked I opened the door and was greeted by the red demon himself. 

“Hello, the name is Al-” 

I shut the door on him before he could introduce himself, I needed a moment to process this. I paced back and forth by the door, what was I going to do?

“We can’t let him in here!” Scarlett watched as I kept pacing. 

“Well, we can’t just leave him out there either, we need to see why he is here. Or he will probably just stand there all day waiting for one of us to go out there.” I took a deep breath and opened the door. 

“Hello! The name is Alastor pleasure to meet you!” He shook my paw and stepped inside without having me invite him inside.

My ears were folded back in surprise, I closed the door and turned around to watch him as he glanced around the place. 

“Excuse my sudden visit, but I saw your place on the picture show! And I thought I would drop by for a visit. Maybe to help you out?” 

My eyes widened, he wanted to help us? 

“You what?” 

“To help! Hello? Hahaha! Is this thing on? Testing, testing!” He tapped on his microphone while laughing. 

“Well, I heard you loud and clear!” The microphone spoke. 

“Any particular reason why you want to help us?” I narrowed my eyes at him. 

“Why does anyone do anything? Sheer, absolute boredom!”

“Oh, that makes everything better.” I rolled my eyes at him, debating if I really wanted his help with this place. 

“There is no need for that, smile, my dear! You know, you’re never fully dressed without one!” He placed two fingers on the corners of my mouth and made me smile. Which ended up making my sharp teeth show.

“Does anyone know where this music is coming from??” Scarlett chimed in with confusion written on her face. 

“I was wondering the same thing!” Angel Dust said looking around for an explanation.

The next thing you know I was pulled in close to Alastor and he began to tap dance, oh no..here comes the musical part. 

“You have a dream. You wish to tell and it’s just laughable. But hey kid what the hell!’ 

Could this not happen? For the love of Lucifer, oh that's just lovely my outfit changed. But for some reason, I couldn’t help but smile and go along with it. 

“ ‘Cause you’re one of a kind. That charming demon belle!” 

Now everyone that was inside the Sanctuary was dancing and dressed differently, the lights were changing colors as well. 

“Now let’s give these burning fools a place to dwell, take it, boys!” He snapped his fingers and these shadowy figures came out of nowhere playing their instruments. 

“Inside of every demon is a lost cause. But we’ll dress ‘em up for now with just a sm-” 

Just then everything went to a halt when there was a knock at the door, we all looked at each other for a moment. Scarlett ran over to the door while straightening herself out, the door swung opened and there stood another demon, he was an all back cat with bright green eyes, he was a little taller than Scarlett. 

“Hi, there I am Salem.” He grinned as he walked inside. 

“I’m Scarlett, over there is Crystal, Angel Dust and…Alastor the Radio Demon. Here, why don’t I show you and Angel Dust your rooms.” She gestured for Angel Dust to follow her down the hall to pick where they wanted to sleep. 

I was now left awkwardly alone with Alastor, I felt him staring at me while I was trying to keep my gaze away from him. 

“So, do we have a deal?” His tone was a bit dark that time. 

I looked over at him and saw his hand sticking out and this green glow came out of nowhere with a gust of wind that nearly made me topple over. I hesitated to shake his hand, but for some reason, my mind was telling me to do it. 


	3. Extra helping Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crystal gets more help to run her sanctuary after sealing the deal between her and Alastor.

“Crystal, what are you doing?!?” I heard Scarlett yell, making me jump and look over at her. 

“Uhh well… Alastor offered to help us. And I was about to accept it.” 

“He what now?!? When did this happen?!” 

“I believe it was when you were talking to that feminine fellow over there.” Alastor grinned, his microphone staff holding him up as he leaned against it. 

“Anyways, I don’t see anything wrong with him wanting to help out. So, I am going to shake on it.” 

“Are you sure that would be a good idea?” Scarlett asked with a nervous tone. 

“I’m sure everything will be fine.” I gave her a reassuring smile.

Alastor stuck his hand out once more and grinned, I smiled and finally shook his hand to seal the deal.

“Now, where is your staff for this place?” He asked looking around. 

“Well…” I pointed over at Scarlett. 

“Oh, this simply will not do.” He shook his head and walked over to our fireplace, conjuring up a dark figure but soon revealed to be a girl with one eye. 

“This little darling here is named Niffty! She will help keep this placed neat and tidy for you!” 

"Hi, I'm Niffty! It's nice to meet you! It's been a while since I've made new friends!"

Scarlett and I eyed each other and before we could introduce ourselves she spoke again.

“Are there any men here?” She zoomed right up to us and looked around. “Oh, I’m sorry.” She backed off and looked around. 

I wasn’t sure what say, so, I stood there awkwardly. He then made another person appear out of nowhere. Which, I recognized instantly it was someone who did not like Angel Dust at all. 

“Victoria?” I interrupted. 

“Ah, I see you two already know each other!” Alastor seemed almost too happy about this.

“How in the world? Why am I here?” 

“To help out your friend here run this sanctuary as their cook!” Alastor made a chef’s outfit appear on her. 

“Please?” I said giving her my puppy eyes. 

“For you and Scarlett only, I won’t do it for this pompous, cheesy talk show shitlord!" 

“Oh, and one more thing... Angel Dust is here... “ I said quickly and ran behind Alastor to hide. 

“What!?” 

“Victoria! I knew that was you, my old friend!” Angel Dust came out of nowhere. 

I heard her growl and say something in the demon language, She then turned and walked off towards the kitchen area.

“Victoria, wait for me, my dear!” Angel Dust yelled, chasing after her.

_This may end up a disaster…_


	4. Jealousy is not all Fun and Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crystal experiences what it is like to feel jealous, she decides to call a friend of hers when she sees how Alastor acts around this new person he invited to at the Sanctuary.

“Will you stop messing with my ears!” I growled, whipping around to face Alastor 

“What was that my dear? I find your ears so.. interesting!” He grinned, poking at them once more. 

“You’ll find me very amusing when I rip your head off.” I glared at him

Alastor bursted into laughter, clutching his cane so tightly that I thought it would snap. 

“Oh my dear, you are so funny.” 

I was about to yell at him but a knock at the door interrupted me.  _ Who could that be?  _

“Oh good! My friend is here!” 

“Your friend? Who else are you bringing here?” 

Alastor ignored my question and went to answer the door. 

There stood a girl, with ears that reminded me of Alastor’s. Almost deer-like. But bigger. She reminded me of an Elk like demon. She smiled at Alastor flirtatiously. 

“Alastor, it’s good to see you again.” She walked in gracefully, still had that flirtatious smile on her face. 

I couldn’t help but feel a pang of jealousy if he thinks I am letting her stay here he is deadly mistaken. But that would go against everything that this place stands for… 

“Ruby, this is Crystal the owner of The Nightosphere Sanctuary. Crystal this is my lovely friend Ruby who I have invited to stay here.” He grinned as he stood between us.

I did the best fake smile I could muster up to do. “Pleased to meet you, Ruby. I will have a room made for you. While that is going on you are welcome to make yourself comfortable in our entertainment room.” 

“Wonderful, oh and make sure it’s in the same area as Alastor’s.” She winked. 

I had one of those moments where you picture what you would love to do to just get rid of someone that is irritating you. 

“Of course, I will have Scarlett arrange everything for you,” I mumbled through gritted teeth. 

I saw Alastor give me a concerned look. 

“Excuse me, I need to make a quick call.” I quickly walked away and went outside. 

I pulled out my phone, scrolling through my contacts until I found Blitzo’s number. Oh, I’m so going to regret this. I hit the call button. 

“Blitz! Hi, it’s Crystal. I was wondering if you wanted to come over?” 

“Boy would I! I will be over soon!” 

Oh god… I hung up and put my phone back in my pants pocket. I decided to wait around outside for him to show up. When he stepped out of this sleek black limo, my eyes widen when I saw that he was wearing a fancy tux. You have got to be kidding me. 

“Did...did you really... “ I wasn’t sure what to say, but I really shouldn’t have been surprised by this either.

“I wanted to look nice for our date.” He smiled and ran up to me giving me a hug.

God fucking damn it… 

“Wait what? You thought this was going to be a date?” I tried to pry him off of me. 

“I knew you wanted me, ever since we met at that coffee shop.” He began to purr. 

“Blitz….” I couldn’t tell him the truth it would only burst his bubble, but I knew I had to say something. 

“Yes?” He looked at me with those big yellow eyes of his. 

“Let’s get inside so I can find something to wear for our date.” Curse me for caving.

He then let go of me and ran up to the door only to open it for me. I walked inside to see that Ruby has made herself at home already. Alastor was sitting across from her and chatting away, I growled lowly. 

“Alastor you are in charge of the place while I am gone.” 

“Gone? Where are you going?” He stood up and his eyes narrowed when he saw Blitzo next to me. 

“On a date! We had originally planned on hanging out here but I thought I would treat her to a lovely dinner.” Blitzo stole my thunder before I could even say anything. 

“Wait why can’t I be placed in charge?” Scarlett came out of nowhere.

“I don’t care who is in charge, now if you will excuse me.” I shot a glare at Alastor and headed off to my room. 

Unlike everyone else, my room was on the top floor. Away from everyone else, it made it easier for when I needed time alone. I walked over to my closet, did I even have anything nice to wear? I moved my usual work suits out of the way to get inside this box of clothes, it was labeled casuals and dresses. I took it out carrying it over to my bed, once it was placed on my bed I began to rummage through it. My eyes caught something glittery and red, I pulled it out carefully it was perfect! It was long but it had a slit that started at my thigh, this should catch someone’s attention. 

I walked back downstairs, I was hoping that everyone would approve or at least like what I was wearing. As soon as I stepped into the entertainment room, I saw Alastor’s jaw drop, had to admit it made me feel good knowing I had caught his attention. It made Ruby glare at me though but I did not care. 

“Blitzo, I believe you should be commenting on how beautiful Crystal looks right now instead of gawking at her,” Scarlett snapped her fingers to get Blitzo’s attention. 

“Oh, right. Crystal, you look beautiful in that red dress it makes your black fur pop!” 

“Thank you Blitzo.” 

“Well, you two better get going. I will make sure this place doesn’t burn to the ground.” Scarlett rushed us both out of the door. 

-Scarlett- 

“Alastor you can close your mouth now.” I turned around to see he was still gawking. 

“I wasn’t gawking…” He tried to lie

“So you were. If you like her why don’t you tell her?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. Who says I like her? Why don’t you go elsewhere?” 

“....I’m not doing this because you told me, I’m doing it because I’m mad.” I stomped away from him, my arms crossed in a slight pout. 

“Is everything okay?” 

I jumped a mile when Salem came out of nowhere. I’m surprised he wants to talk to me, he normally kept to himself.

“Oh, yeah everything is just fine.” I quickly straightened myself out and smiled. 

“Good, I’m sorry for not really being around the others or out an about…” 

“That’s alright as long as you feel comfortable and welcome here that’s all that matters.” I sat down at the kitchen table.

“I see we have a new guest.” He sat across from me. 

“Oh, yeah that’s Ruby. She seems to have a thing for Alastor there. Which isn’t going to be a good thing because my friend Crystal seems to like him. I also have this feeling he likes her but won’t admit it.” I drummed my claws on the table. 

“I am sure over time if they both like each other enough they will end up being together. We will have to do something about that Ruby character though.” He grinned, evilly.

“Whatever you are thinking it’s a big no.” 

“I was just going to find someone for her is all, I know people. But in order to find the right person, I will need to carefully watch her.” 

“Well, that is better then what I was thinking... “ I sighed in relief. 

“Did you think I was going to murder her?” He gasped dramatically.

“No... “ I lied, although it was pretty obvious that I was lying.

“I don’t kill unless I am being paid to kill someone.” His green eyes went dark for a moment.

“I am not paying you to kill her, let’s just see if we can get her someone else instead.” 

“Fine, gotta ruin the fun don’t we?” He huffed. 

“We don’t kill people here. Crystal would be beyond pissed if any of that happened.” I gave him a stern look. 

“Not even just one little-“ 

“No.” I cut him off, glaring at him a little more. 

“Okay okay. I won’t do anything. Now how are we going to do this?” 

“Well…” I trailed off, going into thought 

_ How we were going to find someone new for Ruby and get Alastor together with Crystal? _


End file.
